


Because You Didn't

by AriesReign



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesReign/pseuds/AriesReign
Summary: Lucifer uses his charm to divert deadly attention away from the detective and fully accepts the fallout of his decisions.





	Because You Didn't

"You know, if you desire any tips on the optimal methods of torture, I would gladly enlighten you as to a few of my favorites." The burning fury behind Lucifer's eyes didn't quite match his mischievous smile as he spoke the question. If one was unfamiliar with the man they might believe that he wasn't taking the situation seriously, Chloe Decker knew better than that; at least she thought she did.

"Is that what you desire?" The words rolled seductively from his tongue and for a moment the man holding a gun to Lucifer's throat relaxed; the tension in his shoulders melted away as his face took on a contemplative demeanor.

"I, I want…I want you to pay for killing my brother." As the words tumbled involuntarily from his tongue the man turned to the Detective. "I want her to pay for sending him to his death." The young man moved towards her, his motive freshly renewed. The violent tussle of the chains enveloping Lucifer's wrists and the tautness of his shoulders at the man's wavering attention did not go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your brother, I didn't mean for him to die, but he had to pay for his bad choices. Your brother hurt people, Robbie." Her words didn't seem to reach him; his eyes glazed in pain and torment. He was only a kid really, early twenties, just he and his brother against the world and she had taken all he had. He had every right to be angry.

"Your brother, Daniel, was it? He needed to be punished, in fact, I'm sure that is exactly what is happening right this moment. Not exactly a boy scout was he? Yes, I'm sure his soul is suffering most unpleasantly." Lucifer's words were draped in pretentious loathing, his smile widening at the boy's loss of interest in the detective. The horror clearly plastered over Chloe's face as she realized what he was attempting to do.

"Lucifer." it was a warning, a reminder that he was being careless.

He didn't seem to care.

"Such a miserable existence, don't you think? I mean he wasn't even able to kill a man without leaving behind more evidence than if he had finger-painted the corpse."

"Lucifer!" Chloe warned more forcefully this time.

Robbie eyed the gun in his hand, his words consumed by some unseen quality it seemed to possess. He studied its edges as if enchanted and enlightened by its presence. He peeled his gaze from the seductive weapon and looked to the man taunting him, the man partially responsible for putting his brother away and in doing so, his death. With one movement he had closed the distance between them.

Chloe pulled against her own chains suspending her wrists above her and rooting her to the beams laying high above them, an abrupt jingling touted the futility of the gesture.

"Robbie, think about this! Think about what you are doing!" She pleaded desperately.

He did not respond.

Robbie rest the barrel against Lucifer's chest and was greeted once again by that aggravating smile, the same smile that evoked both admiration and fury. What the hell was he thinking?!

The sudden violent clang of chains had her glancing up towards the source of the disturbance as Lucifer's bonds came crashing down from the rafters in a spectacular demonstration of good timing. Any prayer she could have sent out in appreciation was stunted by the shot that rang out before the linked metal forced Robbie to the ground.

Lucifer stood above their unconscious captor, his hands resting loosely at his sides; the binding metal resting as nothing more than unflattering bracelets against his wrists. A mix of contempt and ferocity warred within his features as his breathing settled.

"Lucifer?" Chloe's eyes drifted to the blood blossoming from Lucifer's side.

"Hmmm?" Lucifer pulled his focus from the unconscious form laying on the cold concrete, seemingly making certain that he wouldn't get back up.

"You're hit." She stated quietly, attempting to hide the concern threatening to overwhelm her. Her hands still bound tightly in place.

"Oh, yes, right." Lucifer slowly made his way to the chains binding her in place and with one quick tug pried apart the shackles.

Chloe wasted no time on attempting to dissect the feat she had just witnessed and instead stripped the jacket from her shoulders folding it upon itself and placing it over the steadily bleeding wound on Lucifer's side.

"Ah, careful Detective. You don't have to push so hard."

She decided it best not to look at him and focused her attention on keeping him from bleeding to death.

"Yes, I do, Lucifer. Or would you rather I let you bleed out in this warehouse? We need to get you to a hospital."

"Of course, do you want to drive or shall I?"

This time she couldn't stop the accusing squint and expression of utter exasperation as she pulled her phone from her pocket with her free hand.

"Lucifer, no one is driving anywhere. We are calling an ambulance!"

"Very Well." Responded a slightly scolded Lucifer as Chloe requested an ambulance and alerted the police department to their location.

"Here, you should sit" She led him over to an abandoned crate and gestured to the floor.

"Well, I'm not sitting on that!" Lucifer accused attempting to hold more of his weight than necessary. "This is Prada." He gestured to his suit.

"Lucifer, you have been shot, you need medical attention immediately and you should sit down. Why are you not more concerned?"

"Oh that's easy, Detective…because you didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I normally stick to Lethal Weapon fics but decided to break the monotony with a quick Lucifer One Shot. As always all reviews are appreciated.


End file.
